narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths
confirmation Can someone provide a source that confirms the arc's official title or that this title is the right one? Thanks. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 13:00, January 8, 2015 (UTC) The arc name is written before the episode titles according the tv-tokyo episode guide. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/18654_201501081930.html http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/18654_201501151930.html :The arc name is also written on a poster shown at Jump Festa 2015 according to anime news network--DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Revival While an old topic, a picture on the official Naruto facebook page seems to suggest this arc name has been changed. See here. As you can see, it titles the arc as "In Naruto's Footsteps ~ The Path Travelled". What does the wiki wish to do with this? Change or no? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :^Sajuuk is right I noticed it during the preview of this latest episode. I think it's correct.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 17:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::After thinking about it, I feel the current arc title is a mistranslation. The arc title doesn't even make a single ounce of sense, but this one on the image I linked is much more likely. Just want to get the opinions of all before I change it. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::The current title is a direct translation of the Japanese one. Just saying. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:15, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's the official name that Crunchyroll uses for naming this arc, it seems fitting somehow and I don't have any problem for using it. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:15, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Tau: That's true, but it doesn't really have flow or sense. So I'm not sure whether we should use the direct translation or just use CR's official title and mention the official translation with the translation template :::::@Shakhmoot: Yeah, I agree, probably better to use crunchyroll's title for the arc, but Tau has reminded me it's the official translation, so I'm not sure :/ --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:20, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The English one does convey the meaning better, that's right. But it misses that the arc is about Naruto's friends. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I just glanced at the article and we already seem to make mention of the CR title of the arc. Not sure if that is enough, but you are right though that the arc is about his friends. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe something like "In Naruto's Footsteps ~ The Friends' Paths"? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::That works quite well actually. Obviously, the ~ should be changed to a : in the article title if this is agreed on, but that is a good sense title imo. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I vote for the change ("In Naruto's Footsteps ~ The Friends' Paths"). At least it sounds better. The current one sounds like Naruto is actually back. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:50, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Agreed with the change, if both are correct, we should use the one that soudns better. We should be able to allow ourselves that much. :) Norleon (talk) 16:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well since Viz is just as reliable as Crunch and the Viz Translation sounds better and more people voted for the new change, do we change it now or?...--Rai 水 (talk) 07:37, February 7, 2015 (UTC)